Warriors: Defenders of Hogwarts (Sorceror's Stone)
by Cloudfire Of SunClan
Summary: This is a story of a few warriors (See my other story for reference (minor differences)) who go to Hogwarts with Harry and friends, and have dragons. (not at first!) I tend to mke things really bad for my character, and I don't understand the ratings. Based on Harry Potter Sorceror's Stone movie. 1sh person. Death, violence, you get the point. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Prologue

My name is Stephanie, and this is my story. I didn't really know how to start, so how about when I was a moon (month) old? Clan kids' brains develop faster than human ones, so I was about as smart as a 6-season (year) old. This is the first memory I have, but also by far the worst.

I was with my mom, Snowstripe, in our 'den', which was just our word for our house. Snowstripe had been tense all day, and I had a feeling that something bad would happen. We were both Warriors, and when we thought something bad would happen; that's usually a good time to start packing. Snowstripe had insisted that we were safe, that my father (whoever the heck he was) couldn't ever find us. She never told me who my father was, only saying that she would tell me 'when she thought I could handle it.' I never understood her cryptic way of talking, but I could understand that he wasn't a good person.

Suddenly, she tensed. I'd been practicing shifting into a wolf pup, and she suddenly grabbed me and shoved me in the secret compartment in the bottom of the one dresser. I could still see her, but she couldn't see me.

"No matter what happens, **_do not_** come out. No matter what happens to me, no matter what he says, stay quiet, and stay put." She snarled. She was always soft-spoken, so I was stuck in place simply by terror for awhile.

Then, the house shuddered as the door flew inwards. I managed not to yelp as the ugliest, scariest, most evil-looking, (could I even say _person?) _entered the house. He was pale, furious, and dangerous-looking.

What I didn't know was his name, until I heard my mother say, in her calm, soft way: "Voldemort, it's been awhile." He sneered at her, and then said something to his snake. Part of my mind heard it as nonsense, snarling and hissing, but I could understand it.

_"Nagini, check the house, it must be here, none of her __**friends **__knew where it was." _Somehow, I knew the 'it' in that statement was me. I silently slid backwards, trying to hide in the back of the compartment.

The snake uncurled, slithering around, flicking its forked tongue, searching. It stopped outside the dresser. Voldemort smirked, motioning to one of his entourage. (Did I hear him say Bellatrix? What kind of name is that?) The crazy, terrifying woman opened the drawers one by one with a flick of her stick. I froze, again, desperately hoping that she wouldn't find the secret switch.

Snowstripe barely blinked, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was worried. She just stared off into space. When Bellatrix shook her head, Voldemort lifted his wand, screaming a word that I didn't recognize.

"_Crucio!" _he shrieked, and as I heard his normal voice for the first time, my blood froze. Whatever he did, it hurt my mom. I almost couldn't stay still and quiet as I heard her scream. Apparently, whatever this word did, it was torture. Her scream was agonized, and I just huddled in the corner, not wanting to watch, yet unable to take my eyes off the scene. They left her fall, only to make her scream again, louder, and with more pain in her voice each time. I shuddered, not knowing what to do.

They continued for three days, nonstop. Well, not quite nonstop. Every hour, Voldemort ordered his followers out. (Death Eaters, he called them.) Each time, he asked only two questions.

"Where is it? It should know what its mother is feeling. Maybe you two can meet up wherever useless weaklings go when they die." He would say 'it' like it was an insult, as if she wasn't proud of her child. Even I could tell this was bait, and she could too, because she never told him where I hid, never even glanced my direction. I could never hear the second question; I could only hear my mother's snappy response.

"Oh, you're planning to commit suicide? You really should inform the Ministry of Magic, they'll be thrilled." I never understood this, mostly because I wasn't listening. I was enjoying the few minutes of near silence, or maybe just the absence of my mother's agonized screams. He would always follow the same pattern. Come; ask questions, leave; more torture.

Finally, I heard the voice scream the word that had given my mother so much pain, a brief, weak scream, then silence. I dared to look for half a second, instantly regretting it. My mother, the warrior that taught me all I knew, was dead. I could tell by the strange scent already starting to seep into my hiding place. I heard their creepy laughing, and completely forgot what my mother had said. I bolted from my hiding place, huddling next to her limp, cooling body. I didn't know what to do, so I just lifted my tiny wolf muzzle and howled my misery.

I heard his voice shriek a new word, and as a blast of green light hit my left foreleg, I tripped, hitting my head on a chunk of wood that had been a part of a wall. As I lay there, stunned, I could hear them moving away. Common sense, terror, and the fact that I couldn't see straight kept me from moving until they were gone.

As soon as they left, I sat up, shaking the stars out of my eyes. I huddled next to my mother's body until morning, as she had explained the Warrior's death ceremony went.

When I felt the dawn sun, I sat up carefully, licked the part of my leg that still ached from the curse, and I somehow knew that the only reason they'd left was that the curse he'd yelled was supposed to kill me. I couldn't make out the exact words, but I knew I would never use them.

Next, I started planning. I was on my own now, and I had no clue where to go. I shifted, staying low to the ground as I grabbed different things my mother had told me to keep with me at all costs. The knife she'd made for me, hoping that she would be the one to teach me to use it. The bag she'd made for herself, but told me I could have in an emergency. _Sorry mom, this __**is **__an emergency. _I thought, hoping what she'd said about our Warrior ancestors was true. That was the only thing that kept me calm; the fact that she said that she would always be with me.

The last thing I grabbed was something she'd called 'unnecessary, but useful,' a small, gem-looking thing that she'd always warned not to let it get warm. It looked like a dark red ruby, and it was precious to me because it was hers.

I shifted again and set off. Snowstripe had taken me to what she called 'safe houses' many times, so I knew the routes well. The one closest to us were the Potters,' I had a soft spot for them because they were really nice, and they knew all about Warriors. I walked carefully because my left leg still hurt, despite the herbs I put on it, following the trail, terrified that the Death Eaters would come for me next.

It seemed like forever until I got there, but I carefully padded up to their door around sunset, three dawns (days) after my mom died. It still didn't seem real. Lily was inside with James, but they came quickly when I scratched carefully on the door, not wanting to leave marks. I would've used the doorbell, but I wasn't tall enough.

The instant they saw me, they let me come in. Lily noticed my limp, and quickly put more antibiotic on it. James was more interested in where my mom was, but after a few seconds, he seemed to realize what had happened.

"She's gone isn't she? Your mom?" He asked gently. Since they knew about Warriors, they were never ones to use the stupid 'baby talk' that everyone else did. If they wanted answers, they asked the questions. I nodded miserably.

"Death Eaters?" Lily put in questioningly. I nodded again. I quickly used the first skill I had learned, sending my thoughts to others, and explained what had happened, not in detail, but I explained. Lily glanced at James, and I added _I'll leave if you want, I can handle myself. _They'd been really nice, but it seemed like people I cared about tended to get hurt.

"Awww," James groaned. "We would've said 'hit the road,' but now that _you _offered. Lily'll never let you leave." I glanced at Lily questioningly, and she shook her head. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but I was honestly offering, not trying to guilt them into keeping me. Lily had known my mom better than James obviously because she suddenly glanced at me, then at him.

"James, Snowstripe was never a joker, and I doubt she would have taught her daughter that. She was honestly offering to leave." She explained. James suddenly looked sorry.

"Just joking. Your mom was a really good friend of ours; we'd never leave her daughter in need of a place. We owe her that, and probably more" He said, and I relaxed. Lily showed me where I could stay, and for about a season (year) my life was pretty good. I stayed a wolf, and they got used to me really quick. When Harry was born, I stayed. I really got attached to the kid.

They'd sent me out on a shopping trip when Voldemort caught up with them. I got back in time to take a chunk out of him with my claws when he aimed for Harry. Lily and James, the nearest people to parents I'd had in my life, were dead before I got back, but at least they'd died quick.

I attacked with all the strength in my wolf form, and that was a whole freaking lot, but he smacked me off, knocking me silly in the meantime. I saw him aim for Harry, the kid I practically considered a brother, and say the curse. I saw it fly towards him, then almost _bounce off_ and fly back to Voldemort.

In the explosion that followed, I got blown out of the house. I finally managed to get back up, scrambling for a footing as I ran up to Harry's room as fast as I could. I wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, but I was sure Voldemort would be back. I curled down next to Harry, keeping him sheltered from the snow with my fur, and slept.

After a few hours, a giant man arrived on a motorcycle. I wouldn't have glanced at him twice, except for the minor fact that the motorcycle was flying. He came inside, not doing much, since the house was already destroyed, and came upstairs. I got up, growling, and showing that, despite my exhaustion, I _would not _let him hurt my friend.

He carefully glanced at me, and then at Harry. As soon as he saw that Harry was unharmed, except for the lightning-shaped cut that I could only assume came from the curse that bounced off of him, he relaxed.

"I don' know who you are, but I promise not ter hurt 'im. Professor Dumbledore sent me. I'm Hagrid." He said, trying to calm me down, I guess. I let him go over to Harry, watching him like a hawk. Hagrid didn't look at me, except when he went to pick Harry up. I put my ears back, but nodded, and he seemed to understand that while I didn't specifically **like** it, I would allow it.

He walked out of the ruin, with me trailing behind. I nuzzled Lily and James gently, saying a wolf/warrior goodbye to the people I respected as parents. I hopped on the back of his motorcycle, and it was Hagrid's turn to nod, showing that he got the message that I was coming, one way or another. I curled back down, and he sat Harry next to me. Then, we took off.

Flying was awesome, and it seemed like the ride was over too soon. The instant we landed, Hagrid said hello to two people I couldn't see. I hopped off the motorcycle warily, not wanting Harry to be left with strangers. Hagrid quickly explained that I'd been there before he got there, and was apparently going where Harry went. The man, Professor Dumbledore, nodded.

"Yes, Hagrid, I should have warned you that Lily and James adopted their school friend's daughter after she was killed a few months back. Miss Cloudkit here seems to have gotten quite attached to young Harry." I growled softly, not liking it that this new person had Harry out of sight, even if only by millimeters. I might have the mind of a 10-season-old, but I also had a pretty hotheaded wolf brain, and that part of my mind was very protective. The lady, Professor McGonagall, looked horrified.

"How do we know she won't hurt him? She seems pretty dangerous." She exclaimed, looking worried. Professor Dumbledore laughed, as though that thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"She's had a rough night, and she doesn't know us. It's a wonder she hasn't attacked any of us yet, but I'm confident she won't harm Harry." He answered calmly. "Her own mother was killed rather brutally a few months ago, and no doubt she feels a little bit guilty that everyone she's lived with is gone, except Harry, so no doubt she'll be determined to keep him safe."

Professor McGonagall looked like she was having trouble believing anything he said. "Besides, she's a Warrior. Just because she has the body of a child, she probably thinks about 50 years above witch and wizard kids her age. She has the self control of an adult, if not someone older. Hagrid, did she in any way harm you as you remove Harry from the house?" Professor Dumbledore added when Professor McGonagall remained looking unconvinced.

"Nope, she growled a few times, but she was a good little wolf." I glared at him when he called me 'little,' but when Professor Dumbledore held Harry down at my level, I eagerly checked to make sure he was okay. I nosed his hand gently away, sniffing at Harry's face. That was mostly the wolf part of my brain, but I wanted to check on him, none the less. Professor Dumbledore smiled, and for the first time that night, I relaxed.

After some debating, I was told that I was allowed to stay. I gave my best attempt at a grin, and everyone laughed quietly. Professor Dumbledore gently placed Harry on the steps with a letter, explaining what had happened. He quickly wrote out another, insisting that I would be allowed to stay. (Even if they said I couldn't, I'd gotten pretty good at hiding.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1 11 years later

I heard Harry's cousin Dudley's annoying shout. I always tuned him out, so all I heard was a voice, not words until I specifically listened.

"Wake up cousin! Wake up! We're going to the zoo!" Ugh. I was stuck under the stairs where Harry slept. His aunt, Petunia had tried to put me outside, but that failed quickly. She was a jerk, his cousin was a mouse brain, and his uncle was, well, let's not go there. How in StarClan's name was Lily related to them?

Harry and I both slipped out. I flinched as Dudley shoved him back inside and closed the door. We both went to the kitchen, where Harry had to prepare the meal, and I tried to pretend I was invisible. Harry always slipped something to me, and I was grateful, I was _not _going to catch my own meal.

We, well, _they _went to the zoo. I transformed into your average-looking 11-season-old and snuck along. I watched Harry make the glass disappear, then reappear, and saw him talk to the snake. When it crawled over to me, I carefully focused. One thing I'd found I could do is talk to snakes. I didn't know if this was strange for warriors, witches, or whatever the heck I was, so I kept my strange skill quiet.

We went home, me using super warrior speed to get home first. The instant I got there, I slipped into the miniroom under the stairs, transforming back into a wolf as fast as I could, and randomly thinking about things my mom had told me.

She'd showed me the warrior mark on her left palm, a wolf, and told me that warriors used to have one on each hand: a wolf, and a cat. Nowadays, we only had one, and anyone who had both was considered a 'true' Clanborn. I thought about this until the others got home. Harry was in trouble. Again.

When Harry got the mail, his first letter, I saw the seal and recognized it instantly. Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore! I yipped with happiness, and Harry's aunt and uncle (I couldn't think of them by anything else) glared. They took Harry's letter, and I was so close to biting their hands off.

For the next few days, the letters came and were destroyed.

When we left, I was fully annoyed. That night, Hagrid broke down the door. I instantly yelped, mostly from the fact that the sound was killer on sensitive ears.

Then I bounded over and nuzzled his hand lightly. He laughed and told Harry about Hogwarts and asked if he would go. (More happened, but I tuned it out.) Harry followed, and I padded after him.

Hagrid asked me if I was going to show Harry the whole 'warrior' thing. I just shook my head. Harry's life would be getting strange enough in the next few moons; I didn't feel like adding to the stress.

Hagrid told Harry that I would probably be exploring all year, so he might not see a lot of me. I gave Hagrid a grateful glance. Seeing how I was going to Hogwarts as a student as well, I didn't see how I'd be able to just hang around all year.

**AN Sorry this is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Sorry if I summarize things or leave things out, (I probably won't, but just in case) also sorry if some parts are awkward with the whole 'wolf' thing. I'm trying! Hope you enjoy, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Shopping, Trains, and Friends?

While Hagrid and Harry shopped for school supplies, I wandered. I found a quiet spot to transform back to human, so I quickly adjusted my bag, the same one that I took after my mom died. It was magic, and could hold anything. I shopped around, making sure not to run into anyone.

I had taught myself almost everything I knew about my powers and my Clan, so I knew that if anyone ticked me off, they or something around them would explode, and I didn't know any repairing spells. Also, I had just recently figured this out, but I could see how other people saw me. I also knew that it got on my nerves, so I just quickly and quietly bought everything I needed, and went to catch the train. The only thing I skipped was a wand. I knew that I could transform my knife into anything I needed, so I was set.

I kept everything with me, inside my bag. I organized things in a certain way, and I knew that a trunk wouldn't work. I stayed out of sight, but followed Harry. He was freaking out because he couldn't get on to the platform and I couldn't blame him. Hagrid had given me my ticket earlier, but it made no sense. He finally found a wizard family and went through, and I followed.

Once I got onto the platform, I got straight on to the train. I found an empty seat, and slipped in quickly, wishing I could turn myself invisible.

I was American, and I knew I would have a different accent, and that would lead to far too many questions, so I just wouldn't talk. I practiced forming words out of flames in midair until another girl came in. Unfortunately, my concentration was, well, nonexistent, so I saw myself through her eyes.

_I walked through the door of the compartment and glanced at the girl already inside. She was doing something with fire, and I didn't figure it would be a good idea to bother her at the moment. As I sat down, I caught a glance at her eyes, and I was shocked. I'd seen some videos about people who came back from wars and their eyes looked no different. She looked, what was the word, jaded. Like she'd seen too much in her lifetime. I was just wondering what had happened to her…_

I shook my head, snapping back to my own head quickly. I glanced at her, hoping she would get the 'I-really-don't-want-to-talk-so-go-away' vibe. The other girl, she had yet to introduce herself, just stared. I finally sighed, making words out of the flame.

**Sorry if I seem rude, but do you want something?**

She jumped, and I almost laughed as she blushed and held out her hand.

"Sorry, I'm Sarrah. Cool trick. What's your name?" She said, babbling slightly. I grinned.

**Stephanie, nice to meet you. Sorry, I know the flame thing probably isn't very normal. **Sarrah shook her head. **But, do you mind if I keep it? I, well, it's easier for me to use this. **I was telling the truth, I'd grown so used to being a wolf; I wasn't used to talking anymore. She just shook her head again.

"Which house are you hoping for? I don't know much about them, but I think either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be best." I just shrugged. I'd read up on the houses from my one textbook.

**Any except Slytherin, but I think I'd prefer Gryffindor. You seem like a Ravenclaw type of girl. **I answered casually. Sarrah had already gotten used to the fact that I probably wouldn't be talking in the normal way, and I had a feeling that we would be friends. Then, two guys walked in.

"Hi, uh, do you mind? Everywhere else is full" Sarrah and I exchanged a glance, then we each nodded.

"Not a bit, I'm Sarrah, and this is Stephanie, by the way, I'm shortening that to Steph, and you are?" She said the part about a nickname aside to me, and I just nodded. The one guy, the tougher, anyone-who-messes-with-me-is-dead looking one, spoke up.

"I'm Sam, and this is Scott. He doesn't talk much either" He added the last part with a glance at me. I glared, and flicked my hand, making flames appear.

**I talk plenty, just not in the normal way. So, which house are you two aiming for? I'm thinking Gryffindor and Sarrah was talking about Ravenclaw.**

"We weren't really thinking about the houses, we're, uh, what's the term, um, muggle-born? Kinda sort of." Scott answered. I picked up on the way he hesitated in a second.

**Kinda sort of? **I asked, unsure of what he meant. **Like half-blood?** Scott looked nervous.

"If I say yes, do I get out of this conversation?" His nervous response startled me. Then, I actually turned my senses up. I almost jumped out of my skin. They were all warriors! I carefully glanced out the door, looking for, well, anyone. I finally pulled the sleeve of my witch robes up to reveal the wolf on my palm. Now it was their turn to look surprised. Their overlapping voices started to hurt my ears, and they finally shut up with one question from Sarrah.

"What's your Clan name?" I glanced at her before answering.

"Cloudpaw. You?" Sarrah jumped, but realized why I had said nothing before.

"Silverpaw. Let me guess, you're worried about the accent?" I blushed nervously, nodding slightly. Then Scott spoke up.

"I'm Tigerpaw, and this is Riverpaw." He said, nodding to Sam. "What Clan are you?" I shrugged.

"I've never lived with a Clan, my mom…" I trailed off, thinking about her. The others picked up on that, Silverpaw's eyes narrowed. I just stared out the window. Suddenly, Tigerpaw asked what everyone was thinking.

"Okay, since no one else is saying anything. Spill, now. Not an option." He said; his words directed at me. "No matter what it was, it couldn't be as bad as Snowstripe. She, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty." I flinched, memories pounding on my head as I got up, almost crying.

"I'll see you later. Hope you get the houses you want." I blurted, going out before they could object.

"What did I say?" Tigerpaw yelped.

That was the last thing I heard from them as I went down the hall. I went to the very last car and burst out the door, I needed to feel the wind. I finally let the tears fall. I sat down, crying as the wind swept my tears away. They just thought of my mom as a warrior who had the worst death of all. They didn't _understand _anything!

I sensed, rather than heard the door open again. Silverpaw walked over and sat down.

"Okay, what was that about? I know you must be upset about your mom, but like Tigerpaw said, she couldn't have_" I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She couldn't have had a worse death than Snowstripe. Well, you're right, but seeing how she **_was_** Snowstripe, I don't really know how thatfits in!" I snapped, my tone was venomous, I knew. Silverpaw's face was startled beyond belief.

"W-we didn't know Snowstripe had a kit!" Came her surprised yelp. I glared daggers, and then some. "Look, Tigerpaw wouldn't have said that if he knew_" She suddenly trailed off. "Did you, well, you know…" She stumbled over her words, and then took a deep breath. "Didyouwatchherdie?" She finally blurted. I was almost too lost in thought to answer, but after a moment's hesitation, I just nodded. She flinched. "Was it as bad as it looked?"

"Probably worse." I answered softly. "Voldemort's Death Eaters tortured her for three days until she died, and even then it was from exhaustion." Silverpaw flinched again. "I have this weird skill of jumping into people's minds, was that really what you thought of me?" I asked suddenly. Silverpaw jumped.

"Well, I have a bad habit of judging people almost instantly. I met this Draco kid, and I instantly thought he was a jerk. He kept going on about his dad, and his 'pure-blood status' and how he was better than anyone because of it." I actually managed a grin.

"So were you judging him by looks or by the fact that he thinks he's on top of the world?" I asked, laughing slightly. Silverpaw grinned, and again, I got the feeling that we might end up being good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Castle, Sorting, and Classes

When the train got to Hogwarts, we easily hopped off. Sarrah stayed next to me as we went to the boats, following Hagrid. Sam and Scott followed, dropping in to step with us easily. Scott slipped over and whispered a quick 'sorry' to me.

He was still clueless until Sarrah slipped over and whispered something in his ear. He turned almost as pale as Voldemort. I gave a quick 'apology accepted' grin, and then we slipped into a single boat.

As we landed, and went inside, I was stunned. The castle was amazing! Almost before I could take it all in, we were being ushered up a set of steps and Professor McGonagall was explaining the 'Sorting Ceremony.'

As soon as she left, I explained to Sarrah what I'd meant about not living with a Clan. She looked stunned, but as I explained, she glanced over at Harry. The meaning of her glance was clear. She thought he looked like a nice kid.

It was right about then that I met Draco Malfoy. He said a few nasty things to Ron Weasley, who was apparently a friend of Harry's. Harry said some things back that Sarrah and I found amusing. Then, the ceremony began.

Sarrah was first of the four of us. Sam and Scott were next, and I was last. Sarrah got Ravenclaw, Sam got Hufflepuff, and Scott got Slytherin. Harry got Gryffindor, and so did Ron, and some girl they watched named Hermione. Draco got Slytherin. Finally it was my turn. I was sure I must be really pale, but I tried to be calm. Then the hat talked to me.

"**_Hmmm, you are a strange one, aren't you? You have Slytherin blood, but blood isn't everything. You're a Warrior, and are eager to prove yourself. You're as loyal as a wolf. Good grief, where do I put you?_** My thoughts were two words over and over. NOT SLYTHERIN, NOT SLYTHERIN! Every now and then, I'd add a please, but mostly my thoughts tripped over themselves. **_Not Slytherin? I was actually thinking that might be best. You're as smart as any Ravenclaw, as loyal as a Hufflepuff, and as brave as a Gryffindor, but with your other characteristics. _**I mentally cringed. I'd looked over at the current Slytherins and they did _not _look pleasant. Finally the hat shouted a single word "**_GRYFFINDOR!"_**

I sighed with relief and almost bolted to the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled at me, and I managed a weak grin in return. I still wasn't going to talk, except in flames, I was determined. I was also determined to figure out what the heck the stupid hat meant by 'Slytherin blood.'

Over the next few days, classes went rather normally. I had only one issue; Professor Snape (potions) **_hated _**me. I had no problems with spells, even though I said nothing out loud. I sent warrior energy and witch energy forward, making the spells a lot easier. I didn't, however feel like being the center of attention, so I waited until at least five others got a certain thing before I actually tried.

During our first flying lesson, Harry did awesome. He got Neville's Rememberall back, annoying the Slytherins half to death. The only upside of the classes with Slytherin was Tigerpaw. He was the nicest kit _ever._ I will _never _understand how he got Slytherin.

**_A/N Sorry about the abrupt chapter endings, I'm not looking at the book as I'm writing, and I'm trying to go by memory. If I skip something, or you think I summarize something too much, feel free to leave your thoughts, comments, and/or concerns below. Thanks!_**

**_P.S. I'll try to change things to fit all comments._**

**_Cloudfire_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ODD RANDOM THINGS _**

**_ Most of the time, wait, scratch that, all the time, Tigerpaw was the only person I would talk to that I had classes with. The Gryffindors had classes with Slytherin, so my options were the Gryffindors who looked at me like I had two heads, or Draco, who always teased me because I refused to talk. I'm still amazed that I didn't make him explode because he was annoying. His nickname for me was 'Gryffindor Girl' to emphasize what he called my 'fear of talking to someone as great as him.' I swear I'll end up punching him, assuming Hermione doesn't beat me to it._**

Ch. 5 Halloween

On Halloween night, the castle was totally redecorated. Where there were candles on a normal day, there were jack-o-lanterns. The food was all Halloween based, and that was totally cool. The whole really-old-creepy-castle look did a really good job with the Halloween theme too. Everyone was having an awesome time.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrel didn't stutter for once, but he did pass out after running in the door shouting. I didn't trust him. Every time I looked at him, my left forearm, which I hadn't let anyone see, (I didn't want to be stared at like Harry) started burning.

As everyone panicked, I noticed Snape slip out a side door. Harry and Ron ran after Hermione, who apparently was in a really bad mood and wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. I focused, transforming my body into a heat wave, and becoming invisible at the same time.

I followed, watching Harry and Ron fight the troll. Well, Ron fought, Harry swung from the troll's hand and Hermione screamed. Ron eventually knocked the troll out, and right about then is when the teachers came in. They, of course, freaked out, but on the bright side, they got five points for Gryffindor.

Soon, they all left except for Professor Quirrel and me. I stayed invisible, but I could see the strangely disappointed look on his face.

A/N SORRY, THIS IS WHY I TRY NOT TO FOLLOW MOVIE TIMELINES, THERE'S NOTHING I CAN REALLY ADD EASILY!


End file.
